


occhiolism

by IlliterateSoul



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlliterateSoul/pseuds/IlliterateSoul
Summary: that idiot you mentioned, it's humanity isn't it?―but since death can't cure stupidity,maybe in the future we can find a way to be rid of this disease.
Kudos: 1





	1. the sky is falling

**Author's Note:**

> haah i have no idea what i've written. it doesn't make sense to me either.

It started with a crack in the ceiling. 

It started when the rain stopped falling and the shadows casted themselves upon lit candles and the weeping widow cursed the world that had forsaken her. 

(the sky is  _ shattering _ .)

The water burned up. The plants withered away. The animals ate their brothers, and the monster s were at the bay. 

~~ The monsters, the monsters, from where have they come? ~~

(slithered out from the breaks in time, the holes in space, from the core of the moon and the spokes of the sun, the rings of Saturn have all but been consumed.)

but the sky, the sky, where did it go? it went nowhere, it was never there to begin with. 

or was it? 

Where did you go?


	2. return from whence you came

it's been years, it's been hours, it's been mere seconds since the sky went dark and the stars spilled into the sea. 

The sea is not vast enough to hold them all, and yet it does ~~ , the final bastion between life and death ~~ . 

There are no more stars in the sky but there are many more imperfections in the universe and the world eater has sworn to remove them all. 

they must take care to not stray far from the sky, lest they too, are swallowed by the sea. 

(The lights are  _ gone _ .)


	3. goodbye mother, I never loved you anyway

the infection grows. (and it doesn’t stop.)


	4. hello world?

The common person has never wondered why the world is the way it is. The sky that is fractured and has starburst scars, the history books that speak of magnificent creations made from scratch, of clear blue seas that are free of glittering Suns. 

The world was meant to be spoken about, but it's time has ended and its fields of grass are but wastelands of bones. 


	5. ██████

The souls trapped in an endless abyss, a prison of stars and a spectacle of wraiths feasting upon unknown horrors and untold secrets. 

(The fool would embellish his travels through dreams with tales spun from cotton candy clouds but the hierophant would smile sharply and remind you that dreams are made of twisted ideals and are no more sweet than the lies of reality.) 


	6. it seems that it was never real after all

it was interesting.

interesting?

~~ interestinginterestinginteresting. ~~

How far you were willing to go for your own ambitions.

(it's rather disgusting really.)

(the screaming planet yearns for affection.)


	7. they searched but were never found

wherewherewherewherewhere could you have gone?

why am i the only one who must be alone?

why did you leave me?

(why can't anyone hear me?)


	8. it’s always sunny where I live

it’s raining again, today.

(the sun is not shining.)


	9. bye-bye

~~_ The plague is spreading, and there’s nothing we can do to stop it. _ ~~ _   
_ _   
_ (Congratulations! You two are the chosen ones who will save this planet!)

He reviewed the information that they were given before the rock was sealed.

(Hurry up and leave.)

It was very lonely inside the rock, with only her and a stranger.

(It’s very sudden, we know, but we’ll miss you sweetie. Please don’t forget that. We love you.)

~~ (Being the first intelligent lifeforms to step on the third planet won’t award them any points for creativity.) ~~

* * *

It’s been years, but they sit together again and peer up at the sky once more. The clouds have dissipated hours ago, and the children have long been snoring. 

Eve points it out to him, even though the crimson spot on the world’s ceiling is not very hard to miss.

She smiles and they look at the Red Planet. (It was green once, too.)

(She whispers to him, “Do you miss it, Adam?”)

A storm brews on the surface of the place they used to call home.


	10. laugh all you want, but still you are too noisy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> happy endings aren't happy for everyone

Millions of years have passed, and Adam and Eve have long since died.

(Their children, Abel and Cain and Abraham have already―)

They should have known better. 

Their world is so, so bright and so, so _loud_.

(They should have known they’d be found.  ~~ They’d  _ wanted _ to be found. ~~ )

(They never did find out if they were alone, but they may have found why they’ve always thought they were.)

~~ The world eater eats and eats and eats, and they don’t stop eating. ~~

The glass ceiling they’d placed on the world to preserve what heat they had left from their dying Sun had shattered and it slipped into the sea. 

The pitiful humans who had persevered for so long had met something they could not conquer.

(the splinters of the sky looked so beautiful with the infinite light of the cities illuminated in them.)

(They looked like stars, and they were falling into the sea.)

~~**The ugly maw of the world eater stared at them from the void, and inside, there are millions of stars.** ~~

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this train wreck!   
> haah i don't know   
> tell me your interpretations! or not, that's fine too!


End file.
